mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Runelords 00.3 - Eamon's Interview
"Please, come in and take a seat, Mr. Eamon," the angel said to the man who looked around her door. The interviewer was a lion head encircled by numerous arms, and she looked over the file in front of her. "Oh, um, yes. I'm sorry..." Clearing his throat, he stepped into the room and hurried over to the chair in front of the desk. He sat ramrod straight with his hands folded in his lap. "Thank you." He was a handsome, humanoid angel of the seraphic persuasion, his three sets of wings a lovely shade of royal blue, each feather trimmed in shimmering gold. He looked young, an appearance heightened by the way he shifted nervously in his chair. "How are you feeling, Mr. Eamon?" She smiled knowingly, "This must be a big day for you." "Um, yes, it is. I am very good, thank you," he replied with a bit of a sheepish smile. "Well, let's just get this formality over with, shall we?" She straightened her papers, "Tell me about yourself, Mr. Eamon." "Yes, certainly." He gave a small nod and opened his mouth to speak, then paused, "I...suppose you have most of my details already, but I'm not sure where else to start...So...I am a sixth tier cadet in my final stages at the academy, ranked fourth overall in my division. My weapon of choice is the greatsword, although I have a wide range of proficiencies. My style has been quite firmly categorized as...'berserker'." He gave a small, self-concious smile before going on. "My favoured virtue is diligence, with an emphasis on zeal and integrity and I read as chaotic good..." he trailed off, unsure of where to go from there. Smiling good naturedly, she replied, "Yes, and you have a stellar record overall. But as you said, I have most of that information in my files here. I was asking about you, Mr. Eamon. Do you have any interests? Personal relationships? Any pursuits outside of your scholastic achievements?" He faltered for a moment, looking confused by the question. Eventually, he answered slowly, "...I...not really, no... My aim has always been to become a part of this organization and do all that I can to correct the evils of this place; that is what I have worked towards. Anything beyond that I have found to be a distraction from my work, and that is...disagreeable." He looked at her uncertainly, hoping that his answer had been suitable. It seemed that it had been very much the answer she had been expecting as she jotted something cheerily on her paper. "Excellent! A true dedication to your goal. A little surprising, I must say, given your alignment; most individuals with chaotic natures tend to have additional pursuits and interests. Any idea how your chaotic nature manifests?" She held up some of her hands in a comforting gesture, "This isn't anything against your character! We like to know so as to best facilitate our soldiers, so that they can perform to their highest capacity. Is it an issue of authority? Morality? Structured learning? Anything about yourself so we know who best to put you under during your training, and when you eventually move on to active duty." "Ah...the manifestation tends to be combat based. I am normally very good with structure, rules and restraint, but in the heat of battle I can become a bit...overzealous, perhaps. And then all of that kind of goes out the window. I'm sure you know how I mean..."He shifted in his seat slightly, "But I do remain very targeted; my objective is the purging of evil, so it's rare that my teammates are in any sort of danger. I know that can be a problem with some..." He paused, "Along with that, I tend to manifest some physical alterations; I have been told that they're tied to my chaotic nature." Nodding, she said, "Yes, that has been noted. Don't worry; some of Pandemonium's finest soldiers and officers are berserkers, so we have plenty of protocols in place to minimise any negative impact from your zealousness." She folded some of her hands in front of her, "Honestly, as I said earlier, this particular interview is mostly a formality. It's more to get a feel for those applicants who don't join us from the prep academy. We have been watching your progress from the beginning and are already confident that you will serve our army well. Do you have any questions for me?" Category:Rise of the Runelords